Snowflakes
by Vera-chan
Summary: Somebody reflects over their lover this holiday season. Kinda short but I wanted something for ya'll! From Jou's POV though it's never mentioned. JxS


Vera: Heeey everybody! ^__^ Heh, I know it's been a while since I've had any real updates and I know that I need to get around to updating my other stories but... XD It's Christmas! So here's a little Christmas special for ya'll!   
  
Yami Vera: –; Oh joy..  
  
Vera: . Scrooge. ^^; Anyway. It's not very long but I hope you like it anyway!   
  
—   
  
Snowflakes   
  
—   
  
They say no two snowflakes are the same, that every one is unique and their styles never copied. It's not like those paper chains you make or the fake ones you buy at the store that are all made of the same cheap material and from the same print-out. No, snowflakes are always different and no artificial product can beat that. No way, no how.   
  
And that's the same way I feel about my lover. Nobody can compare with him – Yeah I said 'him'. Got a problem with it? – and nobody can take his place. He is unique and he is unable to be copied. Never have there been two of my love and never will there be. He is one all his own and for that reason I cherish him all the more. I'd never be able to replace him should, Kami forbid, something happen to him. Nope, he's everything to me next to my family and friends and, no matter how strange it is sometimes to realize we're together, I wouldn't pass up a single second spent with him.   
  
I'm sure by this point you're wondering who this mystery person is, ne? Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you but I'm sure you could guess with a few hints.  
  
He's gorgeous, absolutely stunning, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Trust me, I've spent many a time chasing away fangirls that have no right messing with my koi. Sure there's the occasional girl who just smiles and blushes slightly when she asks for an autograph or tiny hug but they've either become extinct or too shy to come out at all. I miss them. They're the easier ones to handle. But, as I've said, my lover is radiant. Anybody – not including the fangirls – would have to agree on some level.   
  
He's very tall and every inch of that long-limbed body is covered in pale, creamy skin that's oh-so-soft to the touch. I love the way his body feels under my touch, the way he arches just so to achieve the most erotic of arcs to his spine or the way he'll tremble under just the right stroke or pinch. His lips are full and petal soft as his skin despite the sharp comments that usually fall from them in public. In private, however, it's a different story. Whether it's a soft, sweet word, a stammer, gasp or scream... I love the sounds he makes when it's just the two of us.   
  
Next is his hair, chocolate brown and silky-soft. You've no idea how much I enjoy running my fingers through that usually neat mop of hair, especially after it's been tousled out of it's usual order. He always complains about his hair but really he has no need to. I know millions of girls would kill for their hair to feel like his. Really, though, with all this description, it's surprising to see how often I use the word "soft". There is no other way to describe it though. No matter how cold and heartless he may seem, he's really just a normal teenager underneath it all.. Well, as normal as he can be.   
  
Yes, he can be insulting and yes he can be cruel but he can also be kind and compassionate. He'll always listen when you need him to and he REALLY listens. None of that 'out one ear and out the other' crap. He actually pays attention and gives a damn what you're saying. If you're close, that is. Poor board members. Then again, he can also be so... heh, shy. It's cute really, though he hates it when I call him such. I mean, it's not like he blushes over every little compliment he gets or anything it's just the sexual stuff that gets him or something particularly sweet... especially the sexual stuff. You should've seen him that first time.. He was so adorably nervous and timid, wanting to do everything right. I know it sounds out of character for him – If you've figured out who he is of course – but that's just the way he is.   
  
I would never have him any other way. But I was describing his looks, wasn't I?   
  
Anyway, my favorite of his features are most definitely his eyes. They're magnificent, really, like perfectly shaped sapphire stones. They used to remind me of ice, cold and unwelcoming. I don't see that anymore though.. No, now they're like glass gems that, while they darken and harden to match his mood, are always windows to his soul. Those same windows he always tried to hide. But now I see them. I can see what his little brother always had. No matter how foggy they get or how thick, they're always windows. It just takes a little squinting from time to time. And I can deal with that, no problem.   
  
He really is a most lovely creature.. Ethereal almost. And I am so lucky to have him as my own, to be the only one to see him completely unguarded or lost in the throes of pleasure.. Gods how I love him.   
  
There are things about him that bother me though. Not in the sense that I begin to dislike him – Never! – but more in the sense that I wish he would quite his habits. It's not excessive drinking or smoking or anything like that.. No, it's his work. Sometimes I swear I want to burn that damned office building down. Yes, I understand that he is the CEO of a very demanding company and therefore has responsibilities to uphold, but at the same time he tends to overdo it. To an unhealthy level at that.   
  
I can remember one specific time when he had a large project he'd been working on and that was cool, I mean, it was for this big presentation and of course he was a little obsessive over it. But I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life. By the time he'd gotten a week into the project not only had his little brother and I barely seen him but when we did it was.. Terrible.   
  
It was clear by the exhausted look he bore and the great, dark bags under his eyes – not to mention the fact that I rarely felt him come to bed when he said he'd be there 'in just a minute' – that he had been sleeping. And it wasn't just sleep he'd been putting off, either. His brother and I had hardly seen him eat but for a while assumed he was still keeping up with meals, if a bit rushed. Once we'd managed to sit him down and force him to tell us what had been going on, however, we learned he'd been practically living off of coffee and hardly any food.   
  
  
  
Needless to say we'd had his secretary reschedule his presentation and put him on strict watch. I don't think he'd ever slept so much than that first time we'd forced him to do so. Over twelve hours and for him that is a great deal. His otouto and I were both afraid he was going to need hospital attention or get sick. Luckily neither happened after we'd gotten him back on steady meals and into normal sleeping patterns. He hadn't been to pleased with himself after that, however, and it took quite a bit of convincing to make him believe that he wasn't nearly as bad a person as he'd somehow managed to make himself believe.   
  
He's gotten better, though, and while he still works a great deal, he's never overdone it like that again. Thank Kami. I never want to see him like that again. He'd looked so... dead. See what too much work can do to a person?   
  
Anyway, like I said, I hate his working habits. Yes they've gotten better but I still hate them. I wish he would take more time off for himself... hmm... maybe I should look into that. The other thing that gets to me, though, is his insistence of his imperfection. And when I say perfection I don't mean that every single thing about him is flawless and that he has no errors but that he's perfect in my eyes, and even that he denies.   
  
You see, my baby didn't exactly come from the most loving family. As a matter of fact, it's his childhood that made him so seemingly-cold to the outside world. After the death of his parents, he and his little brother were sent to an orphanage where later they were adopted by a bastard of a man. Yup. That guy ain't his real dad. That still is no excuse for the things my koi was put through under that asshole and he's just lucky he's already dead or I'd have long since killed him myself. I won't get into specifics here though.. I'm not really too comfortable bringing it up myself. I don't like the memory of my precious lover in tears when he finally broke everything to me.   
  
All I'm gonna say on the matter is that nobody should be put through something like that. No, not so far as rape if that's what you're thinking, but you don't have to touch a person physically to cause them sexual trauma. Luckily, my lover has put all of that behind him and now greets my advances with 'open arms' so to speak. Even if it does take a little convincing some times. Hehe.   
  
But really, this makes it sound as if the only thing I want him for is sex. Let me tell you this now, that is ANYTHING but true. Oh yeah, the sex is great with such a passionate lover but I would trade it all should my lover so desire it. It's him that I love, not his body. And I mean the real him, the him he let me get to know and fall for. He's an amazing person.. Nobody could ever take his place in my heart..   
  
Which leads me back to my original point. See how easily I get sidetracked?   
  
My lover is like a snowflake.   
  
He is beautiful but seems cold though in actuality he is delicate and admirable. He is the only one of his kind and I know that he could never be replaced. Never. He holds the key to my heart and has since he let me into his own. I love him more than words can describe.   
  
My lovely Kaiba Seto.   
  
But now I should be going. I have just spotted my darling pausing beneath the mistletoe and those lips call for my attention.   
  
I love this holiday and I love you, Seto. 


End file.
